Trying to Change
by the blue abatar spirit
Summary: "Aro told me this was just a job, a normal one. But when I got to Forks and met them things changed. I no longer wanted to complete this mission, but I was curious. I knew my curiosity would get me killed, but as the days went by I found myself trying to change." Set between New Moon and Eclipse. A few OCs.
1. Chapter 1

I walk up the steps of the high school in Forks. The pavement is wet and there is only a small crowd of people left outside. I ignore them and walk straight into the office. As I push the door open a whole bunch of scents hit me. I ignore it all and just walk straight to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Petterson," I say in the pleasant voice I can muster.

"Hello, you must be the new student"-well no duh I think-"here is your schedule, locker combination, and anything else you might need. All in here," she says handing me papers.

"Thanks," I mumble to her, and then turn to leave. I push the glass door open and head to my first class. I look down and scan the paper; biology. I head to the building and realize I'm late to class. I slid the door open and slip in.

"Hello, welcome to biology and who might you be?" the teacher asks.

"I'm Danny Petterson, the new student, and may I say you have a very fine class," I say and do a little bow at the end. A few people laughed quietly and others looked quit amused by my comment.

"Ah, so we have a class clown wanna be. Well we already have too many so take a seat and next time keep your comments to yourself," he points toward a seat in the back.

"Yes, sir," I say and then solute him earning another round of laughs from the class. I take the book he gave me and head to my seat scanning the class room. In middle there is a boy and girl who keep talking to each other quietly and holding hands under the table, love birds I see, others kids talk quietly too but there seems to be no other couples, and one kid just stares at the couple, aw he loves the girl. I take my seat and realize I am next to lover boy. This just gets better and better.

He leans over and says hi to me, totally over his crush for the moment. I say hello back, but my tone tells him I don't want to talk, which I don't. Class soon starts and I barely even pay attention. I just look at everyone I can and memorize them. I get to the couple and they both look familiar for some reason. The boy looks especial different. His skin is ice white, his eyes are gold, and he looks old, but young at the same time, and I can't hear a heart beat or feel any heat from him. Then I get it; he's a vampire. Like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just learned how to do this so sorry I didn't write anything on the last chapter. :( Anyways this is my first Fanfic so please review! I'm begging!**

**Disclamer: I sadly don't own twilight characters *cries***

**Wait I just thought of something... I could invite Stephenie Meyer over and we could play a little game I like to call EXCHANGE BOOK RIGHTS. Lol. Anyways read and review!**

That's right I'm a vampire and a special one to. I have three different powers, four if you include the regular vampire powers, I can create illusion, control wind and fire, and I can fly. That was probably confusing, huh? Well I can make illusions with my mind. You see, I can change my eye color but I actually don't. People see me with grey eyes instead of my normally light red eyes. I also make my skin tanner, create a heartbeat, and radiate heat from my body. All this just makes it easier to fit in as a human when I'm on jobs. I can control fire and wind; create fire in my palms or control and I shift the wind patterns. I also have wings. Yup, I have wings on my back, they are black around the edges and white in the middle. This makes me fly. Oh and one more thing I work for the Volturi.

I'm in between being in the guard and in the family. Aro really likes me because of how powerful I am. I guess it's good that the ruler of vampires favors you more than others, but I don't really care. I had just joined the Volturi three years ago, but I was changed four years ago. Even thought I like just joined I am pretty much higher than Jane. Wow, right? I would go on, but class just ended and now I need to find my way around school. Yay.

The rest of the morning followed suit. I didn't care much for the classes or to learn anything new, all I needed I already had. I drifted to lunch when the bell rang. I stood outside the door contemplating on going to find the vampire boy or just skip. I soon decided that I would go in and not disrupt the vampire, he probably wasn't even there…vampires don't eat. But since I was curious to see what a school lunch room was I like, I walked in.

I grabbed a tray knowing it would make me look normal and found an empty table towards the back. I silently walked to it. I plopped down on the chair, practically throwing my lunch in front of me. I look over my shoulders and around the room to make sure no one was watching me. The coast was clear. Good. I stared at the food in front of me; the slice of greasy pizza, a couple of overcooked fries, and water. I sighed. I couldn't make myself eat it, my stomach wouldn't stand for that illusion and neither would my taste buds. The only thing that tasted good was blood. I shuddered. I hated the idea of hurting people for no reason, but I wouldn't survive without it. Usually I picked people that where going to die, but I still felt bad.

I heard them before I smelt them; vampires. I looked over to see five of them coming over toward me. Great.

**Did you like it? You better! Sorry the chapters are short... Maybe for some reviews I'll make them longer, huh? huh? That means review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while :( Well maybe if there were more reviews I would post more... Anyways here is another chapter. Please review! I am begging on my hands and knees! **

**I don't own anything from twilight, nothing, nada *cries***

I shifted my position a little so I could hear a little better. They didn't say a thing; the only thing I could make out was the soft fall of their feet and when breathed. They didn't sit down, but when they got to the table they noticed me. They all had food trays in their hand and looked kind of shocked. The vampire from biology broke off from the group and went to go sit down with his girlfriend, the others just stood.

Two boys and two girls. Naturally, I studied them; one of the boys was big and muscular, the other was tall, thin, and had crazy hair, one of the girls had long blond hair and was strikingly beautiful, and the other girl was small and pixie like.

"Hello, is there something you would like to say or are you just going to stand there like statues?" I questioned them.

"We usually sit here and were just shocked that someone else had token our spot," pixie girl said. She seemed to be the friendly one of the group.

"Well there are plenty of other tables to sit at, so good bye," I said, the annoyance rang clear in my voice. I didn't even attempt to try to hind it, sometimes I just don't want to try to change the way things are. I guess they heard it too because I got a series of frowns from them. If that wasn't enough, I made a shooing motion with my hands.

"Yes there is bye! It was nice to meet you!" pixie girl said and danced away with her 'family' in tow. As if you didn't notice, I hate encounters with vampires and people in general. I am not much of a social butterfly. In fact I am quite the opposite; I hate people, more like everything. I could tell you the long, sad, and tragic story I call a life, but would that really change anything? No. So I'll just save you from my story and maybe I'll tell it to you during a camp fire or something.

I look around me and make sure no one is looking at me or sitting close enough to see what I am doing. I open my bag and pull out the small slip of paper. The assignment sheet. In neat ink it says,

"Danny, go to Washington, United States. Somewhere around the Seattle area a large coven of vampires called the Cullens. There are currently seven members; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. Find out if they have still have the human girl around and if she is a vampire or not. Once you have the information report back me. DO NOT tell them you are a part of the Volturi, as usual and don't tell humans about our kind either. Good luck, Aro."

I remember when he gave it to me. It seemed so important at the time, but later I found out it was just a seek-and-fine trip. It wasn't even like I was finding some rouge vampire either! No, it had to be find information, why couldn't one of the lower level guards go? Sure it dealt with the infamous Cullens but still. I guess I shouldn't whine about it, it's still a job right?

Just then the bell rung and I jumped from my chair, throughout my tray, and entered the sea of people leaving the room.

The rest of the day was boring. Go to class, sit in class, be bored to death in class, leave class, and repeat. I walked out of the school and made my way to my car. It was a small Mazda, but it suited my needs for the job. I hoped in and began driving to the house I will be living in for the remainder of my time here.

I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. I was at my house in about five minutes. I parked and ran out of the car, into the house. I dropped my bag in the living room and decided to go for a run. I left the house, looked around, and ran into the woods which were conveniently behind my house.

As soon as I was far enough in, I dropped my illusion. I now have my light reddish/ pinkish eyes, pale skin, no heartbeat, and my skin was now ice cold. I pushed myself to go faster than my normal pace. I needed the good run right now wait I just thought of something; maybe I could fly. No, no, no someone could see me and trust me that would be bad. As I weighed the pros and con's I hit something rock hard.

It slid me back several yards and then the smell hit me, another vampire. Man, this day just gets better and better.

**I need reviews! They are like the Bella to my Edward! Ok that was a little weird but I hope you found it funny. Oh and did anyone get the little reference I made in her thoughts after she told the 'group' to go away and does anyone no who the group is? hmmm? hmmm? **


	4. Authors Note

**Author Notes**

**Hiya! Well you know who I keep asking for reviews? Well I haven't gotten any so… I am putting the story on hold. I no, I no but there's no reviews so you left me no choice. I don't even no if you like/dislike so I am going to assume dislike. Don't I'll continue the story later but right now I am starting a new one. It is either going to be called the sad thing I call a life (that one might be to long) or Nothing gold can stay. Look for either and check them out. Its basically an imprint story with a little twist… at least that's what I want it to be. So sorry once more and if you want me to continue now tell me!**

**Your Friend and slightly sad writer,**

**Blue abatar spirit **


End file.
